Gerand Darmoor
Gerand Darmoor, or known simply as Darmoor, is the the main antagonist in the world of Grandis, the prince of the High Flora race, and the Transcendent of Life of Grandis. Story Centuries Ago In the storyline of the webtoon/webcomic Grandis – The Ancient War(Global MapleStory), it reveals that long ago, Darmoor was the prince of the High Flora race, who were in a constant war with the Verdant Flora. The Verdant Flora found out that Darmoor was plotting to conquer all of Grandis and wished an audience with the King, But Darmoor had already reached him before them and murdered the king. Darmoor framed the king's assassination of the Verdant Flora and thus sparked the Flora Civil War. Eventually, both the High Flora and Verdant Flora were nearly wiped out, and Darmoor survived, awakening as the Transcendent of Life. Seeking to reshape all life on Grandis in his image, Darmoor launched a campaign to conquer all the thirteen worlds of Grandis. Gerand Darmoor also stole the powers of Chronica, Grandis' Transcendent of Time. Darmoor's use of Chronica's powers resulted in the creation of several Interdimensional Portals, one of which was known to connect Grandis to Maple World. Kaiser also mentioned a rumour that Darmoor might have used one of these portals, and thus might have travelled between Grandis and Maple World. After awakening as the Transcendent of Life, Darmoor started his conquest over Grandis. He took over Aboris, the capital of the Verdant Flora race, forcing them into hiding in a new place: Sanctuary. The exiled Nova, Magnus, then aided Darmoor in conquering Heliseum, the capital of the Nova. Kaiser, the protector of the Nova, led the fight against them. Despite Kaiser's sacrifice, he was unsuccessful in stopping the fall of Heliseum. After his sacrifice, Beldar made way to Pantheon, where Fenelle asked him about the others, importantly the royal Heliseum family and their whereabouts. Beldar says if they survived the onslaught, they will eventually find their way to Pantheon. Many years later, nobody did, so all of Pantheon assumed the worst. Unbeknownst to them, the princess, Cadena, was rescued by members of Savage Terminal and was fine by herself. In Ark's storyline, it is told that Darmoor's army was so desperate in soldiers, they would often recruit minors and children with no combat experience, Ark and his friend, Albaire being some of them. Darmoor indoctrinated his army into thinking what they were thinking was for the good of Grandis, but in actuality, they were helping Darmoor commit mass genocide, and disguised Specters as High Flora commanders to ensure the belief of Flora conquest. The true story of Darmoor's rise to power was a mystery to many on Grandis, including the Nova, who originally believed that Darmoor was originally a proponent of peace during the Flora Civil War and awoke as the Transcendent of Life when the High Flora were wiped out, and that the near extinction of his race was what drove him to insanity and motivated him to conquer Grandis. In Helliseum storyline, Magnus had Darmoor retrieve a canvas that brought art to life, and then used it to beguile Victor into becoming his servant. Victor, no longer caring about the Novans, took this chance to bring the woman he loved to life. When Victor finished painting her on the canvas, a doll popped out in the form of the woman he loved, destroying Victor's spirit. Pouring salt to that wound, the canvas, which was cursed by Darmoor, absorbed Victor's soul inside the painting and Victor's body became a slave for Magnus. Now, Victor creates new minions (Totem Staves) for Magnus by painting them on the cursed canvas. Centuries Later In Illium's storyline, Darmoor finds the location of Sanctuary and sieged it. He closed the escape portal, trapping all the remaining Verdant Flora. One of the many casualties of his siege was Agate, Illium's teacher and survivor of the civil war. The death of his teacher caused Illium to awaken into a new form, giving birth to a new powerful adversary. Illium fought all of Darmoor's minions and went in search of his friends who used the portal before it was closed. After the defeat of the Black Mage at Limina, Melange is seen talking to Darmoor, telling him what he has learnt during his time in the Arcane River and that he should be impressed with his findings. Cernium In the storyline of Cernium, it reveals that a few years prior, Darmoor discovered the Royal Library of Cernium, along with all the knowledge it contained. He disguised himself as an ordinary High Flora named Aaron and visited Cernium. While the city was under mass panic at the sudden appearance of a High Flora, he reveals that he has torn his wing because of cognate disgust and contempt for the other High Flora, calming them down as they apologize to him. "Aaron" explains that he is interested in the Royal Library and is appointed as Cernium's librarian, giving him free reign to research to his heart's content, under the condition that he sorts out and reorganizes the library. He managed to organize tens of thousands of ancient texts within a few years, with the citizens of Cernium unaware of its contents due to nobody knowing how to read the ancient languages. Sentinel~Guardian After Grendel the Really Old destroys the barrier between Maple World and Grandis, the lost city of Cernium becomes visible from Maple World. Carlisle, the prince of Cernium, arrives from across the sea via a magic teleportation portal and introduces himself to Grendel, Lily, Elwin, and the Adversary (the player character). When Lily asks Carlisle how he was aware of them, he responds by saying that he has a friend who is well versed in theology and history, who told them that the barrier between Maple World and Grandis would disappear once Maple World's Transcendents disappeared. Carlisle then requests the Maple Alliance's help in protecting his city from the forces of Gerand Darmoor, who were encroaching upon his homeland. The Adversary, Edea, Checky, and Hawkeye are sent to represent the Maple Alliance and aid the citizens of Cernium. As the four get acquainted with the city, Carlisle takes Edea and the Adversary to the Chamber of the Holy Sword, where he shows them Azor, the Holy Sword of Mitra, a legendary sword which is foretold to smite evil in the hands of a Chosen One. With the absence of Transcendents and the dimensional seal between Maple World and Grandis broken, it is time for the sword to reclaim its light of Mitra. Carlisle and Edea turn to the Adversary and wonder if the Adversary could potentially be the Chosen One. The Adversary wields the sword, but suddenly faints after sensing overwhelming hostility from the sword. Edea awakens the Adversary with a powerful jolt of electricity, while Carlisle is surprised that the sword reacted in such a way. At this moment, Seren, a Celestial appointed Guardian of the Holy Sword, appears and berates Carlisle for allowing outsiders into the Chamber of the Holy Sword, kicking Edea and the Adversary out. As Carlisle agrees to calm Seren down afterward, he sends Edea and the Adversary to the Royal Library to conduct research into the Chosen One. Edea is hesitant, thinking that outsiders would be forbidden, but Carlisle suggests that they meet his friend and librarian Aaron, while requesting Edea to not judge Aaron by his appearance, as he is well-versed in history and theology. When Aaron introduces himself to the two, Edea sees that Aaron is a High Flora and immediately becomes hostile toward him, preparing to attack him. When a Court Knight appears, Edea orders him to arrest Aaron. Aaron shows to Edea his torn wing, revealing that he tore his wing out of shame for being a High Flora and mentioning that he hates them as much as any Nova, calming Edea down as she apologizes. Aaron sends the Adversary to retrieve ancient writings from the sword (which is in a section of the library haunted by ghosts), where they learn of prophecies telling about the Chosen One being a Celestial. During their discussion, Seren arrives to apologize to Edea and the Adversary for overreacting, and accepts their help in searching for the Chosen One. As they search through the library, the Adversary learns that the Chosen One is given a special emblem under the order of Mitra. Seren, whose emblem is not as ornate, believes that the Chosen One will eventually show up, while Edea snaps at her for relying on faith rather than taking action. Edea believes that Seren is the Chosen One, but Seren doubts her own worthiness, being unable to spread her own wings. Master~Commander Edea explains Aaron told her not to use lightning attacks to defend herself from the ghosts because it is a library so they can not risk having a fire here. Aaron said all the materials collected the whole library are priceless ancient writings and artifacts from ages past, so Edea should be extremely cautious. Then Edea explains she went back there thinking let's just do the possession and get it over with but it will not be easy. Carlisle says Edea can forgive Aaron because this library is very special to him, because when he first set foot here, the place was abandoned mess into something resembling a library after all, he made it what it is today, most of the books collected here were ancient texts, but nobody knew how to read the ancient language, as a result, nobody knew they had a treasure trove right under their noses, that and they were too busy, trying to deescalate the conflict between the religious orders here, anyway, Aaron somehow found out this place in the middle of all that and came here, they nearly had mass panic at the sudden appearance of a High Flora, but thankfully there were no major incidents, once Aaron explained who he was and why he was here, he took advantage of his stubbornness for once and insisted on appointed him as librarian and let him research to his heart's content on the condition that he exchange for sorting and organizing the random piles of books, he had no idea he would manage to organize those tens of thousands of ancient texts within a few years. Commander~Justicar A few days after the war ends, Mitra's Order announces that Seren would be appointed as the Chosen One, wanting her to be officially recognized as soon as possible. At the Palace Main Hall, the Grand Master appoints Seren as the Chosen One. Carlisle notices Aaron in the Main Hall, finding it surprising because Aaron would usually keep to himself and avoid crowds. Aaron then offers Seren the honor and chance to hear Mitra's voice and whispers an incantation into her ear, imbuing her with Mitra's spirit and powers. Now under Mitra's control, Seren turns to the Adversary and shouts The wrath of the sun is upon you, and then battles with the Adversary, resulting in a massive explosion that injures everyone in the vicinity. Seren eventually comes to her senses, but not before the Holy Sword Azor is destroyed by the Adversary during their fight. After the battle, Aaron approaches the Adversary and extracts the Adversary's Seal Stone, destroying it after warning them that it would only result in bloodshed. Edea turns to Aaron and asks who he is. Aaron's eyes glow red and he tells Edea I am the one who tires of the folly of lesser lifeforms, revealing himself as Gerand Darmoor. Afterward, the Maple Alliance is banished from Cernium, despite Carlisle's attempts to defend them, and Seren leaves Cernium to find a way to restore Azor, thanking the Adversary for restoring her faith in herself. Edea recaps what happened to the Maple Alliance. Edea hypothesizes that Darmoor intended for the Adversary and Seren to fight each other to the death, both being matched in power due to the Adversary possessing the Seal Stone and Seren being under the control of Mitra. The Maple Alliance ponders what Darmoor's plans could be and why he allowed them to easily escape and access the library, which contained a trove of information on the ancient gods. Edea states that Darmoor's true plans as a Transcendent are beyond their comprehension, but also recalls Darmoor (as Aaron) telling her that he resents the other High Flora, wondering if that was merely part of his disguise, or if he truly resented them. Trivia *Gerand Darmoor shares many similarities with the Black Mage, Maple World's Transcendent of Light. Both are evil Transcendents of their own world, had stolen their world's Transcendent of Time's powers, and Magnus is both of their servants. Whether or not this is coincidental is unknown. *His leitmotif/theme BGM is OverlordOfLife. *In KMS, in the Holy City of Cernium, Aaron says "The meaningless struggle of immature life... What a pathetic existence...", like in Illium's storyline. In MSEA, Aaron says "Such immature creatures, struggling so futilely. Ah, it's so pathetic!" Gallery NPC Aaron.png|"Aaron" NPC sprite NPC Aaron (2).png|Alternate "Aaron" NPC sprite Gerand Darmoor Ascends.png|Darmoor seen in Ark's storyline Gerand Darmoor's Disciples.png|Darmoor and his apostles (Ark's storyline) Gerand Darmoor.gif|Darmoor seen in Limina storyline 매그너스 회고록 새로운 시대의 서막 메이플스토리 매그너스 회고록-새로운 시대의 서막 (제른 다르모어)(ENG SUBTITLE)|Magnus's record. Beginning of New Age, Gerand Darmoor MapleStory Dawn of a New Era Black Mage Memoirs of Magnus 메이플스토리 GLORY 티저영상 (2019) Prototype Art of Aaron.jpg|Prototype Art of "Aaron"/ Theologian Aaron: "They say that you plan to fight, even if it means plunging all of Grandis into war." (Lit. (MSEA) "Do you intend to fight as well? Even when you know how much blood that will shed...") NPCArtwork Aaron (1).png|NPC Artwork of "Aaron" (The Holy City of Cernium storyline) NPCArtwork Aaron (2).png|NPC Artwork of "Aaron" (The Holy City of Cernium storyline) NPCArtwork Aaron (3).png|NPC Artwork of "Aaron" (The Holy City of Cernium storyline) NPCArtwork Aaron (4).png|NPC Artwork of "Aaron" (The Holy City of Cernium storyline) 메이플스토리 챕터3. 신의 도시 세르니움|MapleStory Chapter 3. The City of God, Cernium 메이플스토리 챕터4. 신성검의 주인|MapleStory Chapter 4. The Owner of the Holy Sword 메이플특공대 - 보름달 도깨비 야시장|Maple on the Scene (parody of VJ's on the Scene) - Full Moon Goblin Night Market / Gerand Darmoor (A wisher of Grandis' conquest): I bought a Full Moon Face Chair from Seop’s (Boutique Store), and my body glowing like this. I'll buy Moniroid next time~ Gerand Darmoor Full Moon Goblin Night Market.jpg|Maple on the Scene - Full Moon Goblin Night Market / Gerand Darmoor (A wisher of Grandis' conquest): I bought a Full Moon Face Chair from Seop’s (Boutique Store), and my body glowing like this. Gerand Darmoor Full Moon Goblin Night Market Moniroid.jpg|Maple on the Scene - Full Moon Goblin Night Market / Gerand Darmoor (A wisher of Grandis' conquest): I'll buy Moniroid next time~ MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 3|The City of God MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 4|The Chosen One GLORY Chapter 3-神的都市賽爾尼溫|TMS: The City of God, Cernium 新シナリオ解説動画 2|「Cernium」 新シナリオ解説動画 3|「The Chosen One」 References Category:Characters Category:Transcendents Category:High Flora